She's With Atem
by T1TTYSPR1NKL3S
Summary: After her grandfather spills that she likes Atem, Yugi is troubled and finds any way possible to dodge the desperate Atem, who is relentless on letting it go. She wishes he would leave her be, for she feels embarrassed enough already. Yugi couldn't handle be rejected by him if he were to do so... Blindshipping, and others soon to come. Original story by: Marilynjayfreak.


**A/N: Marylinjayfreak was unable to finish her original ****She's with Atem**** and asked if I would be so kind to do it for her, under her supervision, of course, and that I keep the plot substance mostly the same, with several exemptions and some very good suggestions on her part that I should add in here. :) Me and Marilyn are good friends in real life and I was more than happy to take the story off her hands. LOLZ I honestly do love it, and me and her had been debating on it for quite some time now (Around two to three months). I hope I can be just as good as my best friend Marilyn was and hope that I do not disappoint the fans of her beloved story. Thank you. :) (By the way, she has deleted ****She's with Atem**** for reasons that I will not state. Thank you for understanding.) Also, if you have any questions, ask me. I don't bite. ;)  
**

**Warning: Nothing much... yet. X3**

**I do not own the original concept, or the characters. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Something Stupid**

I nearly jumped out of my skin when the loud ringing of the Kame Game Shop phone screamed loudly through the thick silence that had made itself at home this surprisingly non-busy Saturday afternoon, one my grandfather, Solomon Muto, took advantage of.

I quickly scrambled out of my seat, dashing as quickly as I could to pick up the phone in time, successfully doing so, much to my pleasure. "Kame Game Shop," I say quickly once the phone is at my ear, my breath coming in light pants.

A chuckle came from the other side of the line, which I immediately identified as belonging to my grandfather. "It's just me, Yugi," he says quickly, "I was calling to check up on you. So, how's everything?"

"Great," I say lightly, slightly confused, "everything is just the way you left it- me included."

Grandpa pauses a moment before asking, "Am I on the speaker phone...?"

I laugh lightly at my grandfather's ignorance when it came to modern technology not regarding Duel Monsters, "Yes, you are. Why?"

"Are you alone?" he asked, dodging my last question.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I failed to hear the bell on the game shop door ring loudly once someone has walked inside the small game store. "Yes," I answer slowly.

"Good," Grandpa pauses once again, before asking, "Do you still like Atem, Yugi...?"

I felt my body freeze in place, my eyes instinctively scanning the room like any other paranoid, love-struck teen would, except this time, my eyes landed on the subject of my grandfather's question- a tall, dark-skinned man with hair similar to my own, only his was spiked while mine trailed down my back in waves, and his wide eyes starred right back at my own. I gulped the enormous lump in my dry throat as I whispered hoarsely into the phone, "I'll talk to you later, grandpa..." and that was the last thing I said to the elder man before hanging up on the phone and setting it back down on its holder.

The room grew thick with a silence that I couldn't quite name, and slowly, I began to back away, hoping -praying- I could make it to the upper part of the building where I and my grandpa lived. But, to my dismay, Atem broke out of his trance-like state and noticed my attempt to escape. He tried to advance towards me, I guessed it was most likely to stop me and have me explain my nonsense, but I honestly didn't quite feel up to that task at the moment and nearly tripped up the seemingly steeper-than-normal-stairs trying to scramble away from my crush. The entire time I ran up the stairs, I felt him on my heels, the brush of his fingertips just barely missing the edge of my jacket.

And then there it was.

My haven.

My small hands quickly grasped the knob of my door, throwing it open quickly before throwing myself and closing it back- locking it tightly and bracing the door with my back for extra protection from this Hell.

"Yugi…!"

I squeezed my eyes shut and slid down the door, trying to ignore his calls of desperation of hoping to get my attention. Why couldn't he just leave me alone...? This was so embarrassing and he was only making it worse.


End file.
